Narcissus and Echo A ModernDay Appropriation
by dybukk
Summary: My take on the classical myth...


**Narcissus and Echo - An appropriation.**

_By dybukk_

_Author's Note: This was originally written for an Extension 1 exercise. Being rather pleased with the result, I've decided to upload it and such. First submission to in years - you can see my rather poor works on my other account, Reine-Sombre Ashaka or something like that._

* * *

Perfect.

If there were only one word that would describe Matt, then perfect would be it. Because he was simply that... Perfect.

Even in the flesh - away from the bright lights of the studio and the careful Photoshop tweaks that brought out the brightness of his delicate, blue eyes and the gorgeous, pallor of his skin, was he perfect.

And the physical embodiment of perfection stood only six feet away from me... High on his pedestal, bathed in a heavenly golden light that reflected off the fine, shiny layer of sweat. There was only us - whenever my eyes met his, the screams of the crowd would fade away and the physical barriers between us would become nothing but a bridge that would lead me up on to the pedestal - to him. But... He would turn away, and the bridge would be broken.

The crowd chanted "Moizt" over and over, in unison as the man himself seduced the crowd with his beautiful, deep voice. I tried hard to chant along with them - as hey, everyone loved him. But his voice... The smooth, velvety sound sent me into a dreamlike state. I could only listen to it, and enjoy its touch... Nothing else. The other instruments faded away, despite the balance of volume whenever he sung or spoke. His band became nothing - as he was the band.

So perfect... If only our eyes could meet long enough so I could cross the bridge between us. Then he'll know me, and know my love for him is greater than any other love in the world... And he'll return it...

A dull pain in the ribs brought me out of my contemplation. Why did it have to end... Sleepily looking over to... Whoever it was. Oh, it was my friend... What was her name? I looked her over briefly, trying to match those fat pair of blue lips and narrow, kohl-lined eyes to a name. Matt...

No - she didn't match his perfection. Compared to him, she looked like a pink balloon filled with blubber. Trying to match his perfection with the painted face... 

The concert was over.

Since HE had left, I had no other reason to be there - though I could've stayed there just because it was where we first met... Face to face.

Matt was on the cover of Shoxx again. As always, he looked perfect... Perfect dark bed hair, perfect, blue eyes... Perfect, angelic face and his perfect body was perfectly attired by...

As always, Matt received great reviews and press coverage. The reporters knew the truth and reported it - at how he was very talent as he was very beautiful. Though... The article near the bottom hand corner... He took drugs? Now why the hell would he do that. That wasn't like him. Definitely wasn't.

Closing the magazine carefully, so the pages wouldn't crumble, I wondered why the voices of my friends - the voices I had to listen to everyday, couldn't be as perfect as Matt's. If only I could tell him how I felt... And his perfect... perfect voice would echo it back. With meaning.

"Amber!"

I looked up from the bed, silently wishing it was his voice that called my name, and it was he at the door... An ugly girl - nobody else. So I just half-heartedly gave her my attention, as I carefully inspected my bedside shrine to perfection... Until she mentioned his other, still perfect name.

"What?"

Listening, I realised she did had something of value to say...

"I have a friend - she works down at the Intercontinental Hotel in the city? Yeah. She like, knows where Moizt is staying!" The excitement in her voice was dwarfed by my own, inner excitement.

Finally... I will close the bridge between us...

I would do anything for him.

I would give my life if he demanded it, though my soul... He already owned it. As for seeing him... I took a day off uni.

Our hearts were intertwined, so of course, I wouldn't need to go to uni once I've met him. The security was a challenge to get past, but no task was too difficult if it could get me to him. After staying up late, studying various techniques to get past, I was an expert in reaching my goal - perfection itself.

The laundry hadn't been washed yet. Probably his, since I could smell his favourite fragrance in the sleeves of his shirt. The guards were still about, so I ducked behind the laundry trolley in order to hide from them. Constantly darting from the side of the trolley to the edge, I watched as hotel staff wander in and out of his room... How lucky they were, to serve him.

I watched as the short hand moved past three notches on my watch. Three hours... I could've remained there for all eternity, just to meet him. For the past three hours, there was no chance to meet him. The bodyguards remained at the door... Until a large yell caused two to emerge from inside, persuading the others to go with them.

And they did. Now came my chance.

Quickly darting from behind the laundry trolley, I made my way over to the door and twisted the knob. No invitation was needed, as he would've been quite happy to see me - because I loved him more, than anyone else in the world. Because I loved him for what he truly was - perfection.

As expected, his room smelt of vanilla. Around his room, there were little glass bowls filled with water, with small white candles floating on the surface, making sure the smell of vanilla, continued to saturate the air. There was not a speck of dust on the tables or on the large TV set. I knew he was a neat freak, who constantly kept his house spotless.

Following the sweet, perfect groans to his room, I peered through the door and sighed... Finally, the bridge between us could be kept open.

"Whaddya want?"

Oh my God... He was naked. Finally, I could see all those strong curves that flirted beneath the thin layers of fabric. Perfection, himself, lay on the bed, tangled between the white cotton sheets and various, amber bottles. He had a bottle in one hand, as if he had been drinking from it.

I never realised how beautiful those eyes could be when narrowed and full of fire. Crawling on to his knees, Matt pulled the blanket towards himself... Unfortunately. But his presence... He was so close. And here I was, standing there, unable to move.

Because, I wanted him - perfection, to close the distance between us.

"Hi... I'm... I just wanted..." I stuttered, as I held my arms out, ready for his embrace...

That was the best night of my life.

Even if I hurt - at least I am marked as HIS.

Where was I? Everything is all blurry to me. The dark and busy street seemed so clear for a moment as I stepped outside - but then it became all blurry.

The ground rose up to me, and I felt myself come to a rest on the concrete pavement... Ah. It felt so much like...

I didn't need to say anything, or show anything. Yet he touched me - as if he knew what I wanted. We drank from the same bottle, and shared the same blade. I was his for a few hours... But then, why I felt so... Imperfect?

If perfection had touched me, then why I felt so dirty and violated?

I couldn't take this any longer... I allowed the nausea to overwhelm me, and threw up the drink we shared on to the concrete.

* * *

**ROCKSTAR MOIZT COMMITS SUICIDE AFTER ASSAULTING 18 YEAR-OLD FAN**

Moizt, the well-known vocalist of the German rock band, Narcissus, was found dead at 4am in his hotel room.

The cause of death hasn't been confirmed yet, though evidence and the suicide note seems to point at a combination of a drug overdose and bloodloss. His death coincides with the discovery of an 18 year-old, local girl outside the hotel he had been staying at, who appeared to have been sexually assaulted by Moizt. Hotel staff reported she had emerged from his room at 2am of the same morning, dishevelled and disoriented.

Moizt's death strikes a terrible blow for his band - who are at the height of their success. With three number one singles in the last two years, as well as winning many awards, Narcissus has been described as the leader of a new youth trend.

Moizt was perfectly aware of this. In his suicide note, he described death as a means to freeze perfection in time, and mentions Kurt Cobain, another famous rock vocalist, as a good example of this.

The investigation into both crimes continues today.


End file.
